Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the use of combination therapies to addiction-related or neurological diseases and disorders, particularly substance-dependence diseases or disorders that include addiction to cocaine, opioids, nicotine, cannabis and other psychostimulants and potentially other mental or neurological illnesses.
Description of the Related Art
Cocaine, one of the oldest known drugs, is a powerfully addictive stimulant that directly affects the brain. The pure chemical, cocaine hydrochloride, has been an abused substance for more than 100 years, and coca leaves, the source of cocaine, have been ingested for thousands of years. Today, cocaine use ranges from occasional use to repeated or compulsive use, with a variety of patterns between these extremes. There is no safe way to use cocaine and any route of administration can lead to absorption of toxic amounts of cocaine, leading to acute cardiovascular or cerebrovascular emergencies that could result in sudden death. Repeated cocaine use by any route of administration can produce dependence, addiction and other adverse health consequences.
Cannabis, i.e., marijuana and cannabinoids, is the most commonly used illicit drug in developed countries, and the lifetime prevalence of marijuana dependence is the highest of all illicit drugs in the United States. Human studies have demonstrated that a significant subset of chronic cannabis users have difficulty quitting cannabis use and consistently exhibit a cluster of withdrawal symptoms after abrupt cessation of cannabis use. Such symptoms include disturbances in sleep and affect, e.g., irritability, restlessness, anxiety, and dysphoria or depression. Many chronic cannabis users report an average of 6.4 withdrawal symptoms of at least moderate severity, a number that exceeds the criteria set by American Psychiatric Association for substance-withdrawal disorders. However, there are currently no accepted pharmacotherapies for the management of cannabis withdrawal. Existing treatments are all of limited efficacy and do not address undesirable consequences of early abstinence from cannabis, e.g., negative affect and sleep disturbance that may prompt relapse.
Despite decades of basic and clinical research there are currently no medications available to treat cocaine dependence, addiction, overdose or to help prevent relapse. Thus, therapies are needed which can treat such dependence-related disorders.
There is a need for better means for preventing relapse to alcohol dependence and for treating symptoms or disorders associated with protracted abstinence. There is also a need in the art for effective treatment for drug dependence and withdrawal. The present invention addresses these and other needs.